Increasing immunization rates for infectious and vaccine-preventable diseases among high-risk populations is a goal of Healthy People 2010. One strategy to improve these rates is increasing accessibility to immunization providers. Pharmacists are underutilized components of the public health system, yet they are able to make tremendous contributions in immunization delivery services. Two ways for pharmacists/pharmacies to get involved in delivery services are to: (1) contract with outside providers to administer immunizations; and (2) have pharmacists administer immunizations. The main goal of this study is to better understand factors influencing pharmacy-based immunization delivery services in order to engage more pharmacists/pharmacies in this important practice. Data will be gathered from key informants in community pharmacies in Washington State through a 2-stage process. First, all licensed community pharmacies in Washington will receive a postcard-length survey to determine their involvement in immunization promotion programs and immunization delivery services. Levels of involvement and trends in promotion programs and delivery services will be identified (Specific Aim 1). Based upon their responses, stratified random samples of immunization providers of outsourced immunization services, providers of pharmacist-administered immunization services, and non-providers will be selected to receive a follow-up self-administered questionnaire. Statistical analysis will determine how pharmacists' perceptions of immunization delivery services and pharmacists' network connections influence the intention to adopt immunization delivery services (Specific Aims 2 and 3). Additionally, interrelationships between pharmacists' network connections and pharmacists' perceptions and interrelationships between adoption intention and actual adoption will be identified (Specific Aim 4). Study findings will increase understanding of issues and factors influencing pharmacy-based immunization delivery services. This increased understanding will help policy-makers and healthcare practitioners effectively plan for involving pharmacists/pharmacies in immunization delivery services to augment traditional immunizers and to help achieve the immunization goals addressed by Healthy People 2010. [unreadable] [unreadable]